


"Little Sunshine's Big Baby Emporium"

by Star_less



Category: Multi-Fandom, One Direction (Band), Union J (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Baby George, Baby Harry, British Comprehensive, Bullying, Crying, Daddy Jaymi, Daddy Louis, Desperation, Disablist language, Drama, Fights, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, Infantilism, Light Angst, Light messing/scat, Long Shot, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Omorashi, Omutsu, Swearing, Wetting, Young George Shelley/Jaymi Hensley, Young Harry Styles, Young Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Young Louis, multifandom - Freeform, precocious crush, time jumps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_less/pseuds/Star_less
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... which, in hindsight, would've been a much better title than Build a Bitch, or, as everyone seemed to call it, the Rent a Slut. Girls come, girls go, but no one really knows why - or how Louis Tomlinson's Rent a Slut came to be... until right now. </p><p> </p><p>  <i>Louis took a deep breath that may or may not have been part of a yawn. "Holmes Chapel comprehensive school." He said. The worker's red sharpie paused on the page in disbelief. "A school?"<br/>Louis nodded, feeling his head bobbing. "Mmmm.. We have lots'a teen babies 'n our school..." He said. "Wanted to give them a safe place.."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	"Little Sunshine's Big Baby Emporium"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Louis Tomlinson's Rent-A-Slut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3388400) by [Star_less](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_less/pseuds/Star_less). 



> This is the long awaited prequel - PREQUEL! - to my other fanfic, Louis' Tomlinson's Rent a Slut. You can read both fics in any order you want. Yes, that does mean this fic was inspired by that one ;)  
> A small warning that  
> 1) There is explicit and disablist language in this fanfic, but only minorly  
> 2) There is a small attack scene in the fic. I haven't used archive warnings for it. If it happens to make a large portion of my readers uncomfortable, I will add a warning.  
> 3) implied scat. 
> 
> It's an odd fic really, it goes between having ageplay to just having drama, it's not good if you want solely babying?
> 
> All in all, enjoy the fic, enjoy playing spot the fandom with all the characters! Lol!

"Ssh, G.." Jaymi Hensley's voice croaked out almost silent as he pushed himself up against their sewing class door.

"But Jay." George moaned, tears clinging to his feathery eyelashes. "M'sick." 

"I know babe.. I know." Jaymi sighed, pulling George in close to him. His mouth twitched hesitantly but slowly came to rest on George's pink, fever filled cheeks. He could feel the heat radiating from them and winced. "That silly nurse, huh?"

"Why wasn't she there?" George hiccuped, his stomach churning. He rubbed his tender belly worriedly, biting his lip. His free hand gripped Jaymi's black school pullover suddenly, and his eyes widened as the churning rose and crashed in waves. 

"Don't know, babe. What's wrong?" Jaymi gasped as George made this movement, his tiny body as tense as anything as he curved up against the older lad. 

"Need to go." George said. The redness on his cheeks pooled together even brighter, and whines tugged themselves from his lips. He pulled himself from Jaymi's grip, bouncing awkwardly, leaning against the table. 

"Kay." Jaymi smiled unsurely at him, moving forward. "Let's go potty, yeah? Just down the hall, baby. You need to make?"

George moaned a little more, flushed and flustered. "Y- yes 'mi... but. Can't wait." He pleaded urgently, his hands gripping the table. His body was tense and a straight wave of hot-and-coldness ran through his body because of all this pressure and it wasn't staying where he wanted it to. He stared over at Jaymi in utter panic, whining, trying to hold it all back until... until Jaymi said it was okay and he could go, and he'd be clean and dry in no time.

Judging by the look of embarrassment falling onto George's face, Jaymi decided there and then that the baby had given in to his body's need. "Such a good boy.." he cooed softly.  
A few not quiet moments passed by before the younger boy slowly waddled back toward his older boyfriend with rosy cheeks. Nappy rustling, he flopped down to where Jaymi was waiting for him.  
Slowly, Jaymi's hands began to work beneath the blazer that enveloped George's tiny frame, easing off his trousers.  
George was still a little bit stressed. He jerked his head from side to side, mewling. "Not yet, not yet, 'mi!" 

"Not yet?" Jaymi unbuttoned the blazer to reveal George's soiled nappy. "Why's that?" He teased, "Your nappy is full!"  
His eyes glinted, as he gently started to pull on the garment, knowing perfectly well why. Sure enough, as soon as his hand tugged on the nappy, a violent hissing rose to his ears. "Ohh." He teased, seeing honey coloured streams spurt out. "Not yet." 

~

From across the hall, a girl named Perrie Edwards hugged her book to her chest and bit it slightly as she moved toward the classroom. The new, shy student was lost on her way to classes, pushing the door open. "Is this the textiles cla--"

Oh.  
She came face to face with a pretty faced boy (Jaymi) who appeared to be changing a teenaged (but tiny) boy's nappy. Her face flooded red and, an immediate reaction, she was unable to stop her mouth opening. Words couldn't come, even though she was dying to say sorry, she ran from the room.

There was a long moment of silence, George reeling in shock. His face started to crumble up and his lips puckered, the tears threatening to come spilling out at once. "Mi... Jaymi.. You said this was private!" He gasped, panting hard as he started to sob openly.

Jaymi could only sigh and brush away the tears.  
"Ssshhh babe, sh no. She's not going to tell. That's Perrie and she's new. Just joined the Health and Social module, my class." He said.  
His voice danced and soothed as he stroked George's sticky, tear stained cheek, gently tutting as George's panting slowed to quiet. Smiling hesitantly, Jaymi got George changed just as the bell for next lesson began to ring shrilly. The two stepped out into the corridor. Jaymi let George nestle close, George tugging Jaymi's blazer as it was so busy and he was always a little timid in the crowds, as well as feeling like he had a brain filled with cotton wool.  
As the teenaged couple moved slowly through the swarms of people, a sharp jawed lad rushed up, clapping a thin hand on Jaymi's back to say hi. 

"Louis, my man!" Jaymi laughed. In a small owl like movement, George peeped from Jaymi's blazer and waved at the taller lad.

"Hey there bro." Lou greeted, grinning as they all fell into the same shuffling rhythm. He turned to give a faux stern look to George who broke into shy giggles and shakes. Louis, being Jaymi's best friend, was the only one who knew about George being babied. "Nice lunch? I've got ol’ Fenn now." He groaned. Jaymi managed a wince of agreement, and before he could sound off to Louis about Perrie catching the two of them, Louis was gone off toward Maths.

Twenty minutes later, Louis Tomlinson was sighing as he hesitantly sat in the Year Eight maths class, that he had already sat in a year ago. Quite why Mr. Fenn, his Year Nine maths teacher - had told him to go and help the weeny Year Eights with their adding and dividing was beyond him.  
He put on his best smile as the calm kids spilled into the room, looking up when a short boy stood at the desk he was sitting at. 

“Hello,” Louis smiled pleasantly, like Mr. Fenn had told him to do. “My name’s Louis Tomlinson. Don't be scared, I'm gonna help you with your maths and.. eh, stuff. Kay?”

“Okay...” The kid was unsure, but he took his seat, taking out his pencil case and pens ready for the lesson to begin. He didn't look at Louis, but Louis watched him, saw green eyes glimmer through long lashes. Hmm. This kid seemed quite sweet. Shy, quiet, but sweet. Maybe being in this class wouldn't be so bad. “By the way,” Louis said at last, desperate to get this boy talking to him, “What's your name?"

The kid shifted on his bottom, staring at the floor below before piping up with a meek, “I'm Harry. Harry Styles.”

Harry Styles. Louis would remember that name. 

~  
A few weeks passed. Louis did indeed remember Harry's name. Both the boys got used to being around eachother in Harry's maths classes. By "being around eachother" I mean falling for eachother. Harry fell in love with Louis' rhythmic voice and soft explanations, his soft little hands and small giggles, how he never ridiculed Harry for getting something wrong. 

Louis fell in love with Harry's fumbling voice, the quiver to it, the silvery humming as he scribbled on his grid paper. He fell in love with everything in between, too, Harry's little 'oh's and brow furrows if he got a question wrong, his cherub lips jutting out... His little legs shaking in his seat if he'd missed out on the toilet before Maths, whether it be because he was too busy rushing to lesson, or too busy gulping down breakfast and gabbling a mile a minute to his mother about the floppy haired shiny clever maths mentor he had.

Which brings us to this moment in time.

 

For (another) entire hour Louis helped Harry scribble in his Maths book, subtracting and dividing and finding the area of circles. Halfway through the lesson something strange occurred to him. He was so engrossed in helping this tiny Year 8 that he didn't really realise what Harry was doing. Stupid statement really, but not wrong. Harry wasn't entirely focused on his Maths work. His legs were trembling and banging against Louis’ and he was shifting up-down-up in his chair. His maths work was getting shaky and he was making the simplest mistakes, forgetting to carry over a two or misplacing a decimal.

“Um, Harry..?” Louis asked gently, looking at Harry's gooseberry green eyes, trying to distract him from where he was burning a hole in his maths book staring through it. “Do you need to take a few minutes break?”  
Harry bit his cheek to stop himself from whimpering out loud. He squeezed his eyes shut tight. In truth, the area between his legs was a swollen, thumping ball of piss. He had been brewing the need ever since class began but had been too shy to pipe up to this older lad that he should stop.

“You do, don't you?” Louis nodded, moving to stand up. “Go on, tell your teacher..” He coaxed.  
Harry's eyes widened, asking to leave class to pee might as well be social suicide there and then. He'd rather melt into the floor.  
“No, no!” He whispered, almost hissing, “Louis, I'll be fine.”  
Louis’ hum of response (‘Hmmm’) didn't sound entirely convincing, neither did Harry's response to be honest, but the two managed to drag themselves through the hour, until the bell’s dragging ring made Harry jump and a short squirt of piss trickle into his trousers before his legs clamped up again.

"Oh, that's the bell, class is over already.." Louis said, standing up. There was a hint of disappointment to his voice. He hesitated down at Harry, "You'd better get up and head to the toilet, dude."

Harry’s eyes were frantic, he shook his head and sat tight in his seat as Louis slipped from the room with the other classmates of his. It was only after they'd left that Harry jumped up, his hands in fists. He ran from the class, amazed that he'd done so well to hold it for the hour – and while running – but it was as soon as he'd left the classroom and headed toward the nearest toilets, that his dam burst and pee ran in rivers down his legs. He turned back, biting back aching sobs, and went toward the nurse.  
“Excuse me. Sorry. Excuse me, I – I need to get past you..” He said timidly, squeezing past everybody, until a taller, older blonde girl blocked his path. Harry swivelled to look up at her with tearful green eyes.

“What's wrong with you? Ew, have you pissed?” She giggled. Harry’s lips trembled a little and he could feel his breath catching in his throat, so he just ran away before he started to cry.  
~

“Hello, Harry!” The nurse smiled at him when he walked in despite the tearful look, the soaked trousers and the trembling lip. She was bright eyed and sympathetic as she saw the splatters running down the insides of Harry's trouser legs. “Have you had a little accident, sweetheart? Do you need a change?”  
Accident. Sweetheart. Change. It was like those words flicked a switch in Harry's head. As soon as he shut the door behind him, the façade crumbled. He made a low, whining noise around the lump in his throat. Tears started streaming down his cheeks and he panted for breath. “I – I want to go h- home-e…” Poor Harry pleaded through his cries, his breath trembling and shoulders shaking. 

“Oh, my darling.” The nurse patted his shoulder. She pulled him in for a cuddle and Harry melted against her body, taking in the scent of Yardley’s lavender soap. He stood still in her embrace as she blotted his eyes and nose dry with a tissue and when she next spoke, it was gentle and almost rhythmic. “I know you're new but… You're a Year Eight now, sonny, too big to be going home. I'll get your mum in to bring you fresh clothes, alright? You take a seat there.” 

Harry did as he was told and sat on the edge of the seat, fearful of getting it wet. He listened out all too consciously for anyone, gripping the soaked trousers… and jumped up when his mother appeared at the door with a bag. 

“There you go, darling, there's your mother.” The nurse smiled, looking up as Mrs Twist quietly entered the room. After her followed the girl Harry had bumped into earlier. “Nurse..”  
She said, smirking unkindly at Harry as he disappeared off to change, eyes at the floor, bag in hand. “…I need a class pass. I have a stomachache.”  
“Taylor Swift.” The nurse insisted, “This is your fourth stomachache this week. No. Get back to class.”  
“But—“  
“Class!”  
Hmpf.  
“He's out of class!” Taylor pointed rudely at Harry. Harry froze as he poked out, a rabbit in headlights. His eyes were still glassy and tearful, even though he was freshly dressed in stiff, dry clothes.  
“He has a reason. You have health class now. Go.” The nurse insisted. Sulking, Taylor disappeared from the room armed with gossip to spit.  
~

Louis on the other hand had left the maths classroom with the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that meant it was time to head to his least favourite class… health. So, sat in the corner of the classroom, pencil in hand, with a photocopied, inky looking penis in his workbook—Louis had to find a distraction. 

“Did you hear about Harry Styles?” Taylor Swift’s high pitched American accent rolled out over to the girls at the side of Louis, who were squealing in disgust at the (particularly impressive, to be fair) penis. Ah. Harry Styles. Louis’ ears pricked up in delight. Now THAT was a distraction. 

“No,” Jessica—sorry, Jessie "J" Cornish murmured. “What about him?”

“I saw him in the school nurse just now.” With the look from Jessie that mentally commanded, and?, Taylor continued, laughter shining in her eyes before it burst from her mouth. “He was drenched. He pissed in his pants. His mommy came to rescue him…!”

Louis frowned, tapping his pencil on his booklet as he listened to the girls laugh. _'Harry wet himself?’_ He thought. The frown on his face increased as an image of the timid Year Eight pupil, with soaking wet jeans and tearstained cheeks, flooded his mind. Just as the colour on his cheeks exploded into redness and his lower area gave an excited, hot pulsing. He bit hard on his lip. Not now. _'Calm it down, Tomlinson, bloody hell.’_  
To distract himself, he focused hard on what Jessie and Taylor had to say.

“He’s such a baby. No wonder no one will go near him.”  
“No, you mean he's such a retard!” Taylor nodded seriously and giggled. “I'm not going near him. Might catch spaz.”  
“Or worse. Might piss on you.” Jessie shrugged. If Louis wanted a distraction from his soon to be raging stiffy he certainly had one now. He saw a blaze of red, like fire, and spat dirty curses at the two girls, how dare they hurt tiny Harry like that and they'd be the fucking spastics by the time he was finished with them.

Louis ended up with a dirty fistful of blood when his knuckles made quick work of Taylor and Jessie’s faces. His head bowed but expression hardened, he was expelled from Holmes Chapel Comprehensive for a month.

What was Louis meant to tell his parents, exactly? And the headmaster? _'Er, sorry, but that new kid is kinda cute - I like him so I punched those girls out!?'_ \- no. He was still in the closet for one, anyway. So, for the next month, Louis was a convict in his own bedroom. Usually Louis wouldn't give a fuck, but with a timid Year Eight crush that he mentored practically wearing a 'bully me' sign around his neck, it was hell not being around there. 

_"Msg me Jaymi."_ Louis said, that night, grounded in his bedroom. _"Keep an eye on Harry 4 me."_

_"Ur stalking him, leave him alone he's just a boy Lou x"_

Louis frowned, _"no, he pissed himself 2day and was getting bullied I punched TS and JJ thts y I got fucking expelled mi ffs !"_

_"didn't knw tht. K. George got caught 2. So unfair, need a safe place 4 him."_

_A safe place..._  
Putting the phone away, Louis decided to get some sleep. He closed his eyes and dreamed, of safe places. _What were safe places to someone who was a little bit.. little? Someone who needed a little help with a change and a wash... rather than having to deal with it by themselves..._  
Images flooded into his mind, of brightly coloured nurseries with little wash stations... it reminded him of the PE rooms, where him and Jaymi hung out sometimes. He gasped and jumped, waking up instantly. His hand reached for his phone.

3am.  
_'Jaymi,'_ he typed, through squinting eyes, _'ask the head of year abt the PE changing room. We cn use that as like, a nursery for the lads?'_

Jaymi groaned. _'It's 3am u fucker go to sleep u not talking sense. C U in a month.’_ he replied.  
(Louis did just that.)

~

Friday morning’s Maths class came around quicker than Harry had expected, and the only thing that was encouraging him to wake up for class was the thought of Louis. Despite only seeing him for one class, and being desperately shy of him, Harry felt _clever_. Like he could actually _do Maths_. So, the smaller boy tugged on his school tie, laced up his black shoes and turned to his mother with dimples in his cheeks from smiling so hard. 

“You're happy today, sweetheart.” Anne said, her hand clasping Harry's curls affectionately as she tucked his shirt into his trousers and tightened up the tie. “All ready for school? Done a wee and everything?”

Harry blushed and cast his look down, shifting his feet. “No Mum, leave it out! I'll go now.” Embarrassed, the boy ran to the toilet, instantly undoing all of his mother’s work as he pulled out from his boxers. The soft noise of water tinkling on porcelain filled the room as the preteen emptied himself. It was only when the roaring intensity of his piss calmed down that he heard his mother talking over him-- “Good lad. Are you sure you don't want some extra protection, darling?” –to which Harry groaned and blushed harder. He and his mother had a constant battle over Harry’s slipping bladder control, and there was no way in hell he was going to wear a nappy like his mother suggested. 

Especially not when Louis might see it – could you imagine the shame of that?! Huffing, Harry shook and stuffed himself into his pants again. “NoMumitsfine.GonnagoseeLouisnowseeyouloveyoubye!” He said in one rushed breath, darting from the bathroom before she could lecture him any more… or tuck his shirt in.

The small boy seemed to keep the running up, as if he was going to miss Louis by getting there five minutes late. He wrenched the breath from his lungs, panting over and over as he burst into the small classroom excitedly. His green eyes searched the room with a sparkle… which quickly dulled. There was Jesy Nelson, who was helping James, Leigh Anne Pinnock, who was helping Freddie… even Bradley Simpson was there helping Harry's friend Niall, and Bradley usually never turned up.  
So… so where was… Where was Harry's helper? Where was Louis?

“Hello, Harry. It's good to see you so excited for Fraction Friday with Mr Frank!” His teacher smiled. Harry looked considerably less excited now. No Louis, and fractions?! Harry couldn't stop his eyes from welling with tears as he took his seat. This was going to be the hour from hell. 

Harry sat down in his seat, putting his pen to paper. He wished that Maths and English would be like Music or Art class, where his hands did all the work without him even thinking about it. But no, he was stuck in Maths, listening to Mr Frank drone on – “Look at the denominator, subtract it from the numerator, divide your answer...” – with Leigh Anne whispering to the kid sitting next to him. The curly haired boy struggled through his maths book, his words going wonky, his 10s being carried and his 2s subtracted until the page was a mess of work that he didn't understand. Sometimes, he would turn to look for Louis, desperately chewing ribbons out of his lip, but Louis wasn't there. It didn't exactly stop the tears from coming.  
It was at the end of the class when Mr Frank told them all to look over their work that Harry finally broke. His shaky hands and blurry, tear soaked eyes looked at his work, covered in blotches and crosses and wrong. Crumpling up the paper, Harry let out a long whimper and put his head on the desk, curling in tight as the tears finally ran free, his shoulders shaking and breath hitching. 

“Harry!”  
The class fell silent as this ear splitting yell came from the doorway. Harry choked on a sob and looked up, his sleeve frantically dragging over his face to mop it up in case it was Louis.

“Ah, Jaymi Hensley. Late again, nothing has changed I see...” Mr Frank said sternly, “Your pupil is most upset.” He said at last, nodding toward the sobbing Harry as the rest of the class bubbled into giggles.

Ah. It wasn't Louis. Receptive to the laughter, Harry ducked his head down further with embarrassed, scarlet cheeks.  
Jaymi let out a quiet hissing ‘fuck’ to himself as soon as he saw Harry, rushing over to him. “Harry… Harry!” His voice became hushed, kneeling down in front of Harry's desk. “Hey, Harry. I'm so sorry!” Jaymi whispered. “I'm Louis’ best friend, yeah…? Don't cry, man, don't cry..” He whispered again, sliding into the vacant seat next to Harry.  
There was a soothing quality to Jaymi’s voice; Harry felt like he should listen to him… well, and the fact that he was Louis’ best mate helped. The smaller boy offered Jaymi a puffy eyed glimpse, and then a paper thin smile.

“Where..” Harry took a deep breath and coughed, “Where is Louis?” He said, voice silvery.

“No ‘hello’?” Jaymi teased gently. Okay, now there was a part of him that could see why Louis liked Harry; the same reason Jaymi liked George. Harry seemed so small, put trust in anyone. Not in a creepy way – Jaymi and Louis weren't paedos or anything! – but.. it was the way that they both seemed to have an air of ‘care for me, protect me!’ about them, without outright saying it. Ah. Cute. 

“Get your stuff together and then I'll tell you where Louis is.” Jaymi said firmly. 

Harry looked slowly up at him, gesturing to his backpack on the desk with everything neatly packed inside. He was very eager to hear about Louis.

“Ooookay.” Jaymi blushed, switching tactic slightly. “Let's walk, and I'll tell you on the way. You need a quick toilet detour?”  
A nod. They were off.

Harry ambled alongside Jaymi as they headed toward a toilet, Jaymi taking them the furthest way around the school just for the sweet hell of it. “Where is Louis. Where?” Harry repeated firmly. “I.. I want Louis back. I like Louis. He makes me feel clever.” He was blushing now.

“Oh do you now?” Jaymi teased, nudging Harry. “Well, he might just like you back.” The young lad chirped, and Harry felt butterflies in his tummy, the blush not going away from his cheeks any time soon. “Anyway, about Louis, uh..” Jaymi hesitated, trying to find the best way to say it. “He kinda got expelled, Haz. He’ll be back in about a month.”

Harry's mouth dropped open, and the butterflies in his stomach shrivelled up to an awful sickly feeling instead. “E- expelled?” He squeaked, “A- a month…?”  
To Harry, the goodie two shoes, being expelled was bad. Like, a big no-no bad. But then, he'd be gone for a whole month…?! “H- how am I going to cope in Maths?! What did he do to be gone for so long?” He whimpered, needily.

“Uhhh – no no no, don't cry!” Gasping, Jaymi hurried to give an awkward pat to Harry's shoulder, trying to calm him. He went in for a big squishy cuddle like he was so used to giving to George, but settled for the pat instead. “I- it's okay, Harry - I'll help you in maths, I promise!” Jaymi tried to soothe him, “a- and, Louis?” Jaymi gulped, trying to think of what to say. How could he say it?! He couldn't just say, ‘oh, Louis punched these two girls who were talking shit about you.’ – could he?

Jaymi sighed.  
“Harry, he punched someone.” He said slowly, not sure how Harry would take it.

Harry gasped. He felt sick.  
_Louis… punched someone?_ He, he was… _a bully._  
Bullies liked Harry. Well, they didn't like him, that was the point. They hated Harry but loved to use him as a punchbag. He would often lie on the couch after school with a ruffled up shirt, letting his mother rub bruise cream into the purple and yellow patches flowering over his stomach as he fidgeted in place.  
Then on from that it turned to cuts and gashes that had to be glued in A+E… until finally there was that punch that ruptured Harry's bladder and sent him straight into Holmes Chapel comprehensive school for a “new start in Year Eight!”, his mum had chirped. A new start, which meant being away from the bullies… not having them mentor you in Maths, and be so kind and so sweet, until.. until what? Louis could attack him too?! Harry didn't even realise how zoned out he was, staring straight through Jaymi. His breathing came in quick, disjointed pants as he stressed out a little.

“Harry?” Jaymi asked. 

With that single word, Harry came crashing back to reality. He shook his head frantically at Jaymi and ran away shouting, about how it was okay, he didn't need Louis to mentor him, and he could do Maths all by himself; though he knew it was totally a lie.  
Jaymi on the other hand was left in the corridor, kicking himself for even saying anything, and now it looked like he'd fucked everything up. As the elder lad walked away to find George, shaking his head at himself, who should he bump into but Nick Grimshaw, of all fucking people. The two quite literally butted heads. 

"For fucks sake, Grim." Jaymi moaned, rubbing his head.

"Oh fuck off Jay, don't be such a pussy." Nick rolled his eyes. Too timid to fight back, Jaymi just nodded and left Nick well alone.

Harry meanwhile was running the opposite way to Jaymi, his bladder pounding. The end result? Well, let's just say it was good that Harry was near the nurses’ office… but at least he'd actually gotten into the toilets this time.

"Are you okay?" George asked timidly, his eyes shining with shyness as he watched Harry frozen to the spot, gripping the stiff black trousers with his hands as warm waves of pee cascaded down his thighs and dribbled into a puddle on the floor. Harry frowned up at him, voice quivering.  
"Do I look it?" He snapped tearfully.  
George gulped, his voice quivering right back. "You should go to the nurse." He supplied. Nodding miserably, Harry agreed and disappeared from the room, waddling. George shifted and held onto the counter, feeling like he should wait. Sure enough, the same boy came waddling right back into the almost empty toilets not even five minutes later. 

"Nurse gone again?" George asked with a knowing look. 

Harry nodded. 

"Yeah. She wasn't there last week and Daddy had to change my..." George said, but caught himself, breath hitching in panic. He felt his pulse quickening.  
Harry raised an eyebrow. "Did you just say Daddy?" He asked. George was tense, but Harry was on a tangent, desperate to distract himself from his cold clammy pants. "Does your Dad come to the school, then? My Mum does. Sometimes." To give him fresh clothes, but he wasn't going to admit that.  
George relaxed visibly when Harry explained this. He bit his lip a little. "Yeah, see.." The young lad began, "My Daddy... He, he goes to this school."  
"Really?" Harry asked, eyes widening. "He's not Mr Frank, is he?" Despite the situation, Harry giggled with shock.  
"No... no, he's not." George squirmed. "His name is Jaymi Hensley and he can help you.. Um, if you wanted to clean up."

Harry hesitated. He didn't get it. "Jaymi is not your dad!" He scoffed, "You look the same age.. You're a liar. He's my new Maths Mentor. I'll ask him." Harry said smugly. 

"No, I mean..." Sighing, George settled down in the empty bathroom, leaning against the sink. He texted Jaymi that he was okay; and then spent the time it took for Jaymi to find them, getting to know Harry and teach him about the whole 'ageplay' situation he'd stumbled into.  
~

Jaymi on the other hand, had given up on looking for George by then since he had no idea where the boy could be - he hadn't said in his text.  
Jaymi had cornered the Head of Year and was busy pleading endlessly with her in the office. "Please, Miss.. I.. you know how many students there are in Year Eight and Nine with, issues.." He murmured. "The nurse is never there for us. I had to get George changed in the classroom because we weren't allowed out. We got caught.." Jaymi looked hurt, frantic and begging. Even the authoritarian's response of 'I will grant you and any others bathroom passes during class' didn't please him.  
"The bathrooms are too small for private changes!" Jaymi exploded. His heart was thumping. The head gave him a levelled stare and sighed, pulling down a key from the board behind her. Jaymi could've squealed as it landed in his palm. "Language corridor loos." The Head of Year told him. "Mistreated, so we were going to remove them. Use your brain, Mr. Hensley..." She sighed expectantly, "Or I might just take that key back."  
~

Back inside the bathroom, George's voice exploded out, louder than he usually ever was, and with a tone of total shock. "What?! Haven't you had any... 'Little' moments like that?" George asked incredulously with a frown, like it was something that all people had to have in their lifetime. 

"No..." Harry said slowly with a frown, but he was beginning to think back, and slowly remembered...  
"Well, I did have a fixation with my sister's potty..." The curly headed boy blushed.  
George giggled, a little, his eyes widening. "No way. Tell me!" He urged.  
Slowly, Harry started to flashback.  
~

_Harry was nine years old, an early nine. His little sister Gemma was two, and she was just about beginning her potty training. Her little purple potty went everywhere, and whenever she needed a wee or a poo, out the potty came. To be honest, at first Harry knew it was too little for him, but as time went by, Harry was starting to see the appeal. He would spend way too much time bursting for a wee and struggling to hold it - when his baby sister could just go whenever and wherever she needed to._

_"Because she's a little girl, Harry, and she can't hold her wee like you can." His stepfather said, disapprovingly. Harry whimpered, "No I can't!" He protested bitterly._

_Strangely, it seemed to work.  
The next time they went out, it was a road trip to Disney. Of course Harry remembered being excited, but while he was all curled up in the back of the car, his bladder was thudding with pee. The little boy had stayed deathly silent for the drive, worried that his stepfather would shout. He squeezed his legs in, feeling himself tremble. A sticky warm pearl of piss was clinging tight to his boyhood, desperate to spurt out into his boxers. His green eyes, owlish and frantic, glanced from the potty, to the car door, where his stepfather had pulled the car into stop to run out for a coffee and a change for Gemma, who's pull up was damp._

_"Mummy..." Harry pleaded. His voice quivered, as both hands clamped under his chubby thighs._

_"Yes, sweetheart?" From the passenger seat Anne looked over at Harry. She took a long look, her teeth nipping her lip. Harry was hunched over, his hands on his boy-parts, and he was tearful and shaking. She barely had to ask him what was wrong. "Uh oh, do you need a wee?"_

_Harry moaned around the lump in his throat, legs crossing tighter before he could help it. He nodded. "I, I need Gemma's potty!" He insisted._

_"Harry.." Sighing, Anne clambered over into the back seat with her son. Harry's fixation with Gemma's potty - when he was much too old for it - was always a sour subject. "You're too big for her potty now, you're nine years old. Come on, let's go and hurry in after daddy." The young mother unclicked Harry's seatbelt and opened his door for him with a tinkly, "Out you pop!"_

_Harry tried his hard to hop out, he really did. He moved his leg over, shaking and trembling. As he moved out, all pressure off his bursting bladder, a few dribbles started to gush out, hissing against the fabric of the car seat.  
Harry gasped, tears choking his voice. "M- mummy it's coming, you need to stop it, mummy!" He pleaded, palming himself as a trickle spilled out. "D-don't want daddy to see.."_

_"Oh gosh, Harry..." Anne sighed, frantic, "You shoulda said sooner, buddy. Come on now..." Her eyes finally fell to Gemma's empty potty. Harry had his eyes on it too, all he could think about was peeing, how good it'd feel to let everything gush out at last. Anne rubbed the back of her neck, concerned. "Alright, babe, I have a plan." She promised. "Get your bum sat down, and get ready for a wee."_

_Harry shivered, as he slowly sat and rummaged with his sweatpants. His boyhood was pulsing with desperation but he just let the tip peek out.  
"Mmmmm, ready..." He squeaked. _

_Anne draped a blanket over him, and pulled the potty closer to his body. Harry whimpered, hardly able to believe that he was allowed, shifting as the cold plastic brushed against him._  
"C- can I go?" He gasped.  
Anne nodded, reminding him not to get the blanket wet, but telling him to hurry before Gemma and the stepfather returned. Harry didn't need to be told twice; going boneless. In his rush to let loose he sprayed golden splatters over the edge of the blanket until damn finally - finally - a thundering stream of pure desperation gushed down into the plastic potty, thumping against the bottom, filling it nice and full to the top. 

_He vaguely remembered Anne stroking his hair, telling him to enjoy it and let go, and he murmured sleepy, relieved 'thank you's to his mummy over and over until the thick stream turned to spits of gold; then nothing at all, and Harry had left the purple potty full of his tinkle._

_It was safe to say that after this event, Harry's fixation with the potty only grew. Whenever he wanted a wee in the car, he longed for another moment like that... even if it wasn't just a weewee._

 

Taking a deep breath, Harry finally fell silent. His pulse quickened up as he looked to George who was staring open mouthed. "D- did you.. like it?" He mumbled. 

"Like it? I--!"

"George, Harry, what are you doing in here?!" Jaymi suddenly said. The newly made friends turned toward Jaymi instantly, who had burst in through the bathroom doors. The two grinned at eachother as George melted into a flurry of explanations and shrieks, recounting Harry's tale. Harry left the school happier than ever with his mother, ready for a change. He waved goodbye to George and Jaymi as they waved him off in the car park, but the story he'd recounted was playing over and over in his head. 

"Nice day, love?" Anne asked. Harry cuddled into the teddybear that was, by some crazy twist of fate, laid next to him in the car. He remembered it being the 'holiday bear' in case he or his sister forgot their own. Mr. Edgar was its name.  
A smile broke out on his face as he nuzzled his cheek on the soft fur. A feeling of calmness overtook him. He thought of ageplay. Was this what it felt like? What it was?  
"Yeah, I did. Thank you, Mummy." Harry explained softly. Anne chose not to ask him why he'd reverted to using such a childish nickname at the age of twelve, nor why he carried the bear into the house with him

... Nor why, when she went to say goodnight to him that night, he was already fast asleep with his face pushed against the stuffed toy's synthetic fur.

 

After yet another month had finally passed, things were calming down. Harry was having amazing sleeps, and he put it down to the teddybear he'd 'snuck in'. He had, admittedly, forgotten about Louis, or at least Louis' good qualities.  
Louis on the other hand actually walked into school for the first time with a smile on his face. He had Maths first thing, with Harry's class. His presence seemed to worry the tinies of the school who either worshipped him or parted ways with fearful stares. It was strange, but Louis shrugged it off.  
The elder lad wasted no time in getting to the classroom, hurrying to the open door with a smile on his face, fully expecting Harry to gasp and jump up with a bounce of his curls and go barrelling into him for an 'I missed you' hug. 

That did not happen. 

Louis' face dropped the smile, seeing Harry's teacher wave him away, and Harry with a determined frown on his face as he looked over to Jaymi. Jaymi, as in Jaymi Hensley doing Louis' damn job.  
Fuck, when he told Jaymi to keep an eye, he didn't mean take away their quality time. He felt... a little strange, to be honest. Biting his lip, the boy was about to turn away and go sour faced to class, when something snapped inside of him. "Harry!" He shouted.

Harry jumped a mile. He had been working out his maths calculations when that familiar voice boomed over at him and he knew it was Louis this time. His thoughts shivered down his body and, biting his lip, he jumped up and rushed from the room toward Louis.  
Louis felt his mood lighten.  
Just outside the door Louis caught Harry in a fond, clasping hug. 

"Uh?" Harry panted, panicking, feeling like Louis had him in a headlock. The smaller boy ripped himself from Louis, feeling awful, and Louis released his grip instantly with a confused frown. Harry saw the look but shook his head and backed away. "N- no.. Louis. Get off." He squawked, staring. "You're a..."

Harry's throat felt tight and his entire lower half was jelly-like as he stood in the corner. "You're a bully." He said nervously, "I- I don't... hang around with bullies, okay? I- I don't need you.. Mr Frank l- let Jaymi take over."

Louis felt his heart crack in two. He couldn't help the flush of anger pool in his body, as a frown came onto his face. "Oh yeah?" He spat, through an angry frown - only confirming Harry's fears all the more - "Who told you that, huh?!"

"I... I..." Harry's voice painfully dissolved into tears before seconds later he was, quite literally, saved by the bell. The piercing ring caused his class to flood out and carry him into the crowd. Louis stayed and glowered until Jaymi came out of the class. At long last the Doncaster lad let his features soften as he followed Jaymi out into the cold air, toward the lunch canteen.  
"Oh God.. Mi." He sighed, running his hands through his hair with sheer stress. "Is.. is Harry right? Do I.. have a reputation now?"

Jaymi bit his lip queasily. He nodded slowly, "Harry's right, Lou. You punched Taylor and Jessie so... You earned yourself the status of Holmes Chapel Comprehensive's first bully."

"But... But how did Harry find out?" Louis said frantically, his hands even tighter in his hair at this point. Jaymi could practically hear the tears misting up Louis' voice and chewed his lip tighter.

"Was it Taylor?" Louis continued his unrelenting fume with disgust. "It was that little bitch. Wasn't it, Mi? Come on. Who gives a fuck about being a grass." Without even realising he was doing it, Louis had pinned Jaymi to the side of the tiny Maths portacabin they were just inside, the flats of his palms pushing Jaymi's shoulders, his glare burning black fire right through Jaymi's blazer. 

Jaymi gulped. There was no way in hell he was telling Louis it was because of him that Harry knew, not Taylor. "C- calm down!" He choked at Louis. "Lou... I.. I don't know how Harry found out, okay?" Hot tears were just beginning to seep as pain radiated through his shoulder. "But please, man. Let me go. I can't look after George or Harry," (he made sure to stress 'or Harry') "I- if you're crushing my shoulder!"

"Are you two fighting or fucking?" Someone asked before Louis could speak. Both boys turned a pleasant shade of red and whipped around to face the nicknamed 'grimdick', Nick Grimshaw who had been watching the two from afar.  
Louis scoffed, as if it was an unlikely scenario.... as if he was a straight male. "No. Fuck off, Grimdick." He muttered, jumping away from Jaymi. "Come on, Jaymi." The two boys walked off. Jaymi drowned out Nick 'grimdick' Grimshaw's jeering and teasing by telling Louis all about his plan for the little ones.

"The best bit about it?" Jaymi told Louis excitedly in a whisper as, ten minutes later, they walked around the entire circumference of the field debating their 'safe space' for the little ones.  
He pulled the key from his pocket and gave a wicked grin. "We have ourselves a room, Lou! This can be real!"

"Jaymi, holy shit!" Louis gasped, pulling Jaymi in for a hug, no homo. "You can't be serious?!"

"Dead serious, Lou. We can make this a reality. You can make this Harry's safe space." He said. Louis felt like he could cry. The two pulled away, barely acknowledging a brooding Nick following them.

Admittedly, the room took a while to build up. Jaymi and Louis shared the key between them, and they were in and out of that language block bathroom so often, it might as well have become their second home. Splashes of blue spiralled over the walls, covering the grotty white, patterning the wall with blue skies. Old school cupboards stacked up inside instead of cluttering the halls. Small changing stations were fitted in in the late hours, with bewildered fitters getting their pockets lined with cash by the two thirteen year olds so they'd keep quiet. It took two months, but soon all that they needed were the things to get it going. Nappies. Pacifiers. A couple of extra hands. Some teen babies...?

"You're on stock duty tonight." Jaymi said firmly to Louis one Thursday night after school. Louis gulped, but couldn't help the twinge of excitement building up in his body at the thought of this. "There's an ABDL store in the grotty part of town, here. It's open until late. Go then." Jaymi's voice came out in a low hiss as he pushed a piece of paper into Louis' hands. The key for the nursery burned Louis' palm along with it. "Okay." Louis whispered nervously.  
Jaymi went his separate ways with George, and Louis was gone, his reputation of 'bully' oozing off of him in waves, scattering Year Sevens. In amongst the sea stood Nick, as brooding and cool as ever.

The cold night air whipped Louis' cheeks as he moved, cat-like, in the cloak of darkness. Looking down at the crumpled piece of paper Jaymi had scribbled on, brought him to Little Sunshine's Big Baby Emporium, a shabby but inviting store, with dimmed windows covered only by teddy bear and alphabet block patterned curtains.  
He stepped inside self consciously, feeling so small in this place which was suddenly so bright compared to the outside darkness. Inside, spotlights cast down aisles of pacifiers, nappies, onesies, potties and toys. The walls oozed bright yellow paint.  
A worker, in a baby blue dress adorned with teddy bear and baby bottle pins suddenly stood in front of Lou. "Hello, darling, is this your first time buying?" She said chirpily.  
For a moment Louis shrunk further, finding this experience surreal. It was 10pm, Louis' nerves were frayed enough without dealing with an unnaturally happy baby store worker in the wee hours.  
"Y- yes..." He found his voice at long last. "I - I'm looking to help my boyfriend and a couple of his friends. I need.. almost everything here." He explained. "Nappies in every size, boxes of pacifiers, bottles, pull ups, potties..."  
"Oh my." The worker chuckled. "You are a very attentive daddy, my darling." It was natural instinct, upon seeing a customer still so naturally young and unsettled, to comfort him. 

The worker grabbed a green cart and began to head off, with Louis hot on her heels. The two hesitantly chatted, Louis the more exhausted of the two, as the cart began to fill up with industrial boxes of Pampers nappies and pull ups, pacifiers in neon colours with clips; wide purple potties. That went without mentioning the wipes, powder, blankies and plastic nappy covers. By the time Louis was at the checkout it was midnight. His mind was pleading for him to sleep, to get home and rest. He put his hand on his cheek and blinked... A loooong slow blink... _Mmm just.._ His eyes closed.. _for a second...._

"Do you want these delivered, young man?" The worker asked. Louis exploded into wakefulness once more. "Mmmm.. mm.." He paused, flustered. On the one hand, he couldn't bring them home - it was way too suspicious. On the other hand, he had no choice.. Unless..

"Do you do anonymous delivery?" He requested. 

The worker nodded, already decanting the items into a bigger box. "Sure do, sugar. Where will we be sending this to?"

Louis took a deep breath that may or may not have been part of a yawn. "Holmes Chapel comprehensive school." He said. The worker's red sharpie paused on the page in disbelief. "A school?"  
Louis nodded, feeling his head bobbing. "Mmmm.. We have lots'a teen babies 'n our school..." He said. "Wanted to give them a safe place.."  
Totting up the total price, the worker practically expired at the grand total of £135.65. She smiled at the exhausted boy, pityingly, forming a plan of sorts.  
"Mmm, I'll tell you what.. We have a deal on that any organisations that require big baby equipment get their equipment for free... You can have this for nothing, kiddo." She explained.  
Louis' blue eyes snapped open again, milky with exhaustion but very grateful. "Oh, thank you. Thank you." He smiled.  
"Who am I addressing this parcel to, sugar?" She asked.  
Louis smiled and burbled out, "Louis Tomlinson" as he tried to stay awake, watching the worker put his parcel on the delivery belt. Still with an untired, perfect smile the worker whipped back to the thirteen year old. "Is that all you'll be getting, darling? Nothing for yourself?"

Louis' eyes pulsed, finding it hard to keep him awake. "C- can I have the blankie please?" He found himself saying, pointing at the soft, fluffy red blankie with the orange satin trim hanging on a hook behind the worker. He blamed exhaustion, but it looked so damn soft and warm that he wanted it to himself.  
The worker nodded and handed it over and Louis moaned, burying his face into the soft material, feeling it carry him into sleepiness already. Stuffing the blanket into his pocket the boy managed to walk out, his mind firmly on home, bed and sleeping. 

Unfortunately, someone else had other ideas.

 

"Louis."  
Nick smirked coolly as Lou came outside. He had been waiting outside in the shadows, and now his prey was here.  
Louis gasped and jumped, turning around. "What do you want, grimdick?" He said feebly.

"Wow, what a bully you are." Nick laughed, dripping with sarcasm. "I heard you've been going around sissy slapping people."

"Wasn't sissy slapping." Louis muttered, his fists clenching angrily, knowing exactly who Nick meant. "I punched them. They deserved it."

"Now now, baby boy, this isn't kind of you!" Nick cooed, a syrupy fakeness to his voice. Louis' fists clenched in tighter than before.  
"I'm not a fucking baby." Louis spat, his teeth grit hard.

"Aren't you? Funny, that." Nick hummed, glancing up at the 'Little Sunshine's Big Baby Emporium' sign above the door. "Why are you hanging around baby shops then? And carrying around baby blankies?" Before Louis could stop him, Nick lunged for the blanket, tearing it from Louis' pocket. Louis felt another blaze of fire. "Give that back! Give that back!" He screamed, his hands clawing out wildly. "Stop being--" Swipe. "such - a fucking ---" Swipe. "--prick!"

"Language now, angel cake." Nick cooed softly, catching Louis' tiny wrist and twisting it hard. Louis yowled like a cat, hot tears sprinkling down his cheeks at this unexpected attack. "Ah!" He gasped.  
Nick loosened his grip, but didn't let go. "Now. Are you going to use your nice language and tell me who this blanket is for?" He said, syrupy once more. 

Louis gasped, humiliated and too exhausted to fight back. He looked at Nick, a hot black stare, and then looked down. Nick twisted Louis' wrist tighter than before, making his breath catch.  
Nick's free hand wandered slowly down to the curve of Louis' ass and Louis choked, holding in a breath, his heart pummelling so hard against his chest he couldn't speak, anticipating what Nick would do. It took every single screaming fibre of his body to will himself to not react.

He heaved in shock, taking in huge gulps of air, when Nick Grimshaw struck his palm against the cheek and made it sting. 

"Tell me." Nick said, hushed.

"W- what the fuck was that for!?" Louis choked, the tears running free at this point. 

"Tell me!" Nick barked. 

"I- it's . . . Mine." Louis said, shamefully, warmth cascading down his cheeks as he flinched back and sunk low to the ground, Nick letting him drop down his body.  
Spitting, Nick threw the blanket down at Louis, and Louis clasped it to his skin in desperation, using it to wipe the salty tears from his face.

"If you dare tell anyone about this, I'll make sure everyone knows your sick little kink, baby boy." Nick taunted. Louis was too tired, broken, to correct him, curled up on the sidepath. He heard Nick continue. "Anyway. Didn't come here to beat you down." Did it anyway just for fun. "Came to tell you about Jaymi."

Louis' eyes were puffy and swollen with tears. He looked up. "Why the fuck would I believe you." He said, squinting. 

Nick chose to ignore that remark. "Because your little partner in crime was the one who fucked it up for you, Lou." He said, tongue behind his teeth, eyes dancing. His mouth was practically watering with every word. He could taste the salty sting of them, how hurtful they'd be. 

"W- what?" Louis didn't understand. He looked back at his blanket.

"Jaymi fucked it up for you, Lou." Nick repeated. "He was the one who told Harry about your sissy slapping incident. He's the one who spread the rumours. He's the reason Harry doesn't want you."

Louis was reeling, but when he deemed it safe to pull away from his blanket and ask Nick what was going on, what he meant, Nick was gone.  
By this point, it was 12:20 and Louis was past the point of exhaustion and safe in the area of 'hallucinations'. Somehow, he managed to drag himself home and up to bed without waking his mother, Jay. He buried his face into the newly bought blanket and fell asleep with heaving sobs.  
~

By the time school rolled around, Louis' mind was made up. There was no way in hell he was going to hint at Nick being wrong, not if that meant another attack. But, he was waiting for 'the right time'.  
His hand throbbed with pain from where it had been twisted and he rubbed it, feeling sorry for himself as he got dressed into his school uniform. He was out of the door and into the cold air all before breakfast.

"Louis!"

That was Jaymi. Grimacing, Louis turned back and decided to go back home. It was not the time. Suddenly, he didn't feel all that up to the whole 'school' thing. As well as that, his hand was suddenly radiating with pain. He trudged away even as Jaymi's twin footprints caught up to him. He'd just go tomorrow.

Tuesday.  
The same thing.  
Louis felt sick as he walked down his road toward the school. He could feel Jaymi behind him, and tried to run faster, desperate to escape.

"Hey! Don't run away this time!" Jaymi complained, his hand clamping onto Louis' shoulder. Beneath him, Louis flinched, the incident between him and Nick fresh in his mind. He sighed queasily and hesitantly turned to Jaymi, fighting back the sickly ball of anger. "What?" He asked.

"Holy shit, tone down your enthusiasm..." Jaymi mumbled. "I've been texting you."

"Oh." Louis mumbled. _Didn't check,_ he thought to himself, _don't give a shit, really._

"Well, check it then!" Jaymi protested, gesturing. Sighing, Louis rolled his eyes and got his phone out, checking the list of messages.  
**Jaymi - Monday, 8:25am**  
_Louis_  
**Jaymi - 8:45am**  
_Louis u there_  
**Jaymi - 13:24pm**  
_Bro don't ignore me I got news_  
**Jaymi - 13:30pm**  
_The stuff u got was delivered y'day_  
**Jaymi - 13:32pm**  
_Looks good but can't get them in the room. need key. can I come over?_

"Oh.. wow." Louis said slowly. He sighed, the twist of excitement mingling in with his anger. Thinking of something to say the boy looked away, remembering the incident with Nick and feeling ashamed.  
"Sorry man.." He said at last. "Twisted my wrist. Felt sorry for myself, didn't I.." Lou lied. 

"Aw, Lou..." Jaymi patted Louis' shoulder awkwardly. "Now c'mon. Let's go sort the Build a Bitch." 

"Build a Bitch?" Louis asked as they walked. He giggled.

"It's a working title, man. Don't judge me." Jaymi shrugged, and the two boys exploded into giggles as they walked along together, as if nothing had ever happened. Surprisingly this carried on until the two got to the school.  
~

"There he is." A small quivery voice whispered as Louis came swaggering into the school once more with Jaymi at his heels.  
"He looks a bit scary." Another voice replied, Irish tones drenching his speech.  
"Guys... He's not that scary." Yet another tiny pre-pubertal voice added into the air, clear and quiet. Louis caught their eye, tense, unhappy at the whispered hate campaign they had going on, but paused when he realised it was none other than Harry Styles and his friends. 

"Come on, help me with this box." Jaymi huffed, grasping at it, "Stop gawking at bloody Harry Styles, you creep." He hissed. Blushing, Louis flew after him. It was a shame, really, since if he hung back for a few seconds longer, he might just have heard Harry mumble, "I still really like him."  
~

If the pupils cluttering the 'Language and Culture' corridor at school thought it was weird that Louis and Jaymi were carrying a cardboard box toward the suspiciously 'out of bounds' toilets, they didn't say anything. Maybe it was just the thirteen year olds' panting that shut them up. Exhausted with the effort of trying to carry the box and walk, Louis slumped against said bathroom door for a breather. "F- fuck.."

He didn't exactly expect the door to swing open and not-literally swallow him in. 

But it did. "Jaymi!" Louis said, as much as he didn't want to address the little scrote, the name came slipping through his gritted teeth. Jaymi gasped in shock and dived in after Louis, with the box. "Shit, Lou.." He panted, "I'm so--"

The room, and Louis' big mouth, had gone unusually silent.  
"What the fuck have you done?" Louis finally choked when Jaymi appeared behind him. Louis was staring eye to eye with Perrie Edwards. Time stood still, frozen in the air as he tried to process who this blonde girl was.  
His heart started to pummel in his chest. As if things couldn't get any worse, a girl named Jesy Nelson also stepped forward. Perrie offered Louis a weak smile and a hesitant little wave as a peace offering. Louis shook his head at her, his eyes frantic as he looked to Jaymi, mentally saying, _'you've invited other people in?!'_

"Lou--! Louis!" Jaymi said, trying to calm the boy down as Louis stalked after him in the tiny room. He had his hands up. "Look, these aren't just random people!" He insisted. "They know our plan and they're in on it, I told them yesterday. Perrie's kinda got a head start already, she walked in on me and George, remember?" He tried in vain to explain. "I knew her from my Health module. Jesy is in Harry's class, she's one of the helpers."

Louis deflated somewhat, rubbing a stressed hand through his hair. He looked at the cardboard box full of baby supplies and sighed. "Fine, whatever. Just help me out and put this stuff away." He said.  
He, Jaymi, Jesy and Perrie dived arm first into the box, coming out with a rainbow of supplies each. It took them dangerously close to the beginning of first lesson, but soon the group of teens had stocked the cupboards with rainbow rows of pacifiers, blankies and clips; and filled the changing stations with nappies that smelled fresh and small bottles of baby powder. Perrie ran the line of her fingernail along the cupboards and patted fresh bright animal stickers onto the cupboard doors. Jaymi let old posters of Blues Clues hang on the wall. Peppa Pig lay flat on the door. Jesy and Louis eased up posters of Doc McStuffins and Winnie the Pooh to cover the cupboards, teaching numbers.

The sharp ring of the 'first lesson' bell sounded out and the four teens let out a collective sigh of relief, looking around the bright, totally finished, brand new room. Jesy and Perrie were first out of the door, leaving just Louis and Jaymi.  
"Aw." Jaymi beamed with pride, stopping at the door to look around. "This.. this looks great, Louis. We did so well. I can't wait to let George in here, he's going to be so excited, and oh, I just know you'll get Harry in here too and--"

There was the kicker. It was the time.  
Louis frowned. The room went icy silent. "You're not coming in here."

The smile dropped from Jaymi's face.  
"Uh." He gulped. "W- what?"

"You're not coming in here Jaymi. Fuck you!" Louis said coldly. 

"B- but..." Jaymi's voice actually quivered, confused as to what Louis was going on about. Fuck. Louis nearly broke there and then. He watched as his once best friend's brown eyes started to water. "Louis.. I- I worked so hard on this with you.. Why not?"

"You told Harry. You told Harry I punched Taylor and Jessie." Louis spat lowly. "Me and him... We woulda got on great. Now? Now he's fucking scared of me, Jaymi, now I'm a fucking bully." He spat, exploding out in weeks of ice cold anger, hot tears pouring down his cheeks. He shook, trembled, did ugly sniffs. "Nick Grimshaw told me." He said, shaking by this point, his face a puffy mess. His mind screamed at him, he hurt you, he did things that didn't feel right, he manipulated you ... but he knew he couldn't tell Jaymi any of this. His voice quivered, and he very nearly gagged on another sob, hardly able to believe he was saying this. "He's a better friend than you'll ever fucking be."

Louis slammed the door on Jaymi. He wiped his face hard, telling himself to roughen the fuck up, and went toward the old bus stop where Nick hung out skiving off lessons all the damn time. He got smoke blown in his face, a squinting smirk, and when he should've been learning grammar and syntax he was getting himself acquainted with Michael Clifford instead.

 

A single week passed. Maybe just creeping over into two.  
Louis was living a double, hell, maybe even triple life that he was sure would break him eventually, but somehow he coped. In the days he slung around in threes with Michael and Nick between lessons, a 'fake it til you make it' attitude slapped on. After school meant Louis was consumed by cigarette smoke and the first taste of cursing on the tip of his tongue. Breaks and lunches were his only moment of peace. Bursting in through the 'Build a Bitch' door and finally being able to revert to his caring self was so fucking relieving.  
Also note the name. Holmes Chapel was notorious for it's rumour mill. Jaymi's 'working title' of 'Build a Bitch' had caught on, but only amongst those who weren't babies; if you were a baby and you'd been caught calling it that, you'd be on the changing table with soap in your mouth for ten minutes. The rule was, it was 'the nursery' to the little ones, and anyone else could call it whatever they pleased. Amongst the school, if it wasn't called the Build a Bitch it was known as the Rent a Slut.  
People always seemed to talk about Louis in the hallways now. There was always the odd comment about him being a bad boy, a trouble maker, but just as many people were whining about the girls going in and out and how he must've had a 'girl on the go' all the time. 

Was quite funny really, since Louis just wanted to suck dick instead.  
~

Slowly, a rota got into place at the so called 'Build a Bitch' - not a very sneaky one, mind you, but a rota anyhow. "Five taps on the door if you need to come in." Louis said loudly, theatrically, to George who looked so small as he looked upwards at Louis. The two boys looked toward the bathroom door, with Peppa Pig offering them a curled smile. George nodded slowly in agreement. Of course, it wasn't always plain sailing...

"Let me in, let me in!" George whimpered, swaying side to side as he gripped himself, his free hand giving frantic slaps to the door. Louis gasped as he heard one, two, three... four five... six.. "Jeez.." He giggled, rushing to the door. "I think George really needs to pee today. Right?" He asked. Perrie sat herself on the changing table, looking through a magazine, and nodded. "Yeah, jeez! You'd better save him!" She laughed. Louis opened the door quickly to usher George in. Well and truly familiar with the 'safe place' at this point, the younger lad zoomed into the bathroom, barely having enough time to slip a nappy on. He yanked down his trousers and clattered noisily onto a plastic potty, just about drowning out his gushing pee with a deep sigh of relief. The sigh would've carried on if another hectic set of knocks didn't hit the door. The entire room froze, eyes on Peppa Pig. 

"Should we get that?" Perrie mumbled. She bit her lip and slowly rose, pulling the door open. There, crouching in front of the door was.... Perrie stepped aside. 

"Luke Hemmings?" Louis gaped. Luke zoomed inside the minute he heard Louis, barely taking in the decorations on the walls. "I really need to p--" he moaned, gripping his crotch...  
Until he too froze in place, taking in the oozing colours on the walls. "Wh.. what's this? This is a..."

"Nursery." Perrie and Louis confirmed without batting an eyelid.

"Does this mean... are you helping Papa?" Luke mumbled, feeling himself relax at all of this baby talk.  
The answer was no, in fact, Louis and Perrie were not helping Ashton with this - but he was welcome to come and look after Luke in here too, they stressed. It was too late for that, Luke moaned to the two of them, feeling a heavy warmth fill his Pull Up and start to trickle noisily onto the floor.  
But it was okay, since Perrie handed him a fresh one and sent him off to change, just as George reappeared.  
He was shuffling uncomfortably. "Lou." He whispered, his fingers travelling to his mouth. "Wet a little. Need a pull up."

Lou smiled, patting an empty changing spot. "Sure babe." He lifted George slowly onto it, hooked up by the armpits. "C'mere."

" 'M not sure I like you changing me..." George whimpered shyly, wriggling on the wooden changing table. "Need Jay." He blinked slowly up at Louis, his uniform bunched up on his ankles revealing his grey boxers with a small dribble on the crotch. "Will you ever be friends again?"

"Mmh, I'm not sure, baby." Lou sighed. "I'll make sure your daddy has a key for this place too. But if he's in a class it's easier for you to come here with one of us, yeah?" He explained. George mumbled, fidgeting with his blazer and nodded slowly. "But only you." He said, glancing up shyly to Perrie and Jesy. They giggled and waved to him, cooing. Gasping, George turned away and laid down fully.

"Will Harry come in here too?" George asked hopefully. "Harry's my friend." Louis giggled fondly, wriggling a thin Pull Up to rest on George's hips. George softly giggled to himself, but it didn't put him off the question any. "Will he?" He repeated. 

"I hope so, babe." Louis said, a wistful, fond look sweeping over his face as he made effortless work of the Pull Up on George's lower half. George hummed in agreement and sucked on his fingers. "Mmmm... Hawwy likes de.. Music class.." He mumbled, leaving long trails of spit on his fingers. 

As there was a five-tap knock on the door, Louis got George down, who opened the door and toddled to Jaymi. Jaymi hung back, eyeing Louis. Louis felt all eyes on him as he wrapped up the damp boxers in a nappy bag, and slowly turned to face his ex best friend. 

"Hey, ah.. Look, I just wanted to give you something." Jaymi murmured blankly. Before Louis could bitch back, Jaymi threw a pastel yellow crumpled ball at Louis, took the nappy bag and swiftly left the room. George was on his heels like a puppy, gabbling cheerfully.

Louis unfolded the crumpled ball. It was a flier covered in highlighter stars and Comic Sans.

_Holmes Chapel Whole School Talent Competition  
Sign up here! VVV_

There, on the very first dotted line was a scrawled 'Harry Styles. Year Eight.'

Underneath the row of lines was the blurb,

_All Years Welcome. Support your fave !!_

Sure, Louis had a new reputation to uphold as 'the bully.'  
Sure, he got a strip torn off of him when he suggested to new... friends, Nick and Michael, that they should go.  
Sure, when the three of them stood watching and giggling in the back row it looked like they were taking the piss out of the little ones. 

But when tiny, shy Harry Styles got onto that stage and belted out Photograph by Ed Sheeran without dropping a note... you damn bet Louis was proud, and clapping the loudest. And when (in typical Harry fashion) the tiny boy went zooming off stage toward the toilet block, Louis thought about what George said.

_Will Harry come in here, too?_

_Someday..._ Louis thought to himself with a private smile, imagining Harry in their makeshift nursery. _Someday, he will._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the fic. Comments and kudos appreciated. Was thinking of making this into a series with some much smaller fics in too. Fleeting thought. Anyway, ciao! :)


End file.
